Bombalurina
by ILikeFemales
Summary: This is Bombalurina's story. She's been called a flirt, manipulative, and trashy. Bombalurina is not going to take anymore.
1. Bombalurina, the Scarlet Queen

bombalurina was listening to possibly the most hurtful conversation of her life. it was between munkustrap, pouncivil, and alonzo. "Bombalurina has always been the scarlet queen," said munku, the one bomba can't stand and he feels the same way, "every young tom loves her, but does she really love them back? of course not. she's a worthless flirt who cares for no one!" pounce jumped at this remark for he did love her and grew angry at munku.

"you know that's not true! she's good looking and all, but that doesn't mean she's a trashy cat!" shouted pounce. bombalurina agreed cmpletely. she admired pounce's remark. she was sad that munku would even think this.

"I don't know. munku's loyal and would never lie," said alonzo.

"thank you alonzo," said munku, "pounce, you have to get over loving HER. she's not worth it." pouncival looked down with a crushed spirit and began to walk away. bombalurina was hurt that munku would say such things. she was hurt that pouncival gave up on her.

with tears and her eyes she thought, "it's not tru." she jumped because she heard a crash! she quickly wiped the tears off her cheek so noone would see. she peeked around the dark corner and realized that it was pouncival who had made the noise. he was angry and had kicked something. she didn't care if he gave up on her because she couldn't stand to see him like this.

she slowly walked over and said, "hey." pounce turned in shock to see her. he did not want to show his anger.

"hi," he said. bombalurina wasn't satisfied with his reply so she walked closer to him.

"are you okay?" she asked as sweet as she could. he was surprised to hear HER ask that.

"what makes you think i'm not okay?"

"i never said i thought you weren' okay. i simply asked if you WERE okay," bomba said, trying to cheer him up with a joke. he didn't even smile. "i'm soory. i'm just trying to make you happier," she admitted. "i saw what happend in there." pounce became nervouse.

"is it true? what they said?" pouncival asked. bombalurina was confused. she thought pounce had believed what they said.

"do you think it is?" she asked as she grabbed her arm.

"i don't know," he replied, "i didn't at first."

"it's not though," she said as she began crying again. she tried to hide it as best she could, but pounce wasn't fooled.

"are you... crying, bombalurina?"

"um. no," she lied as she wiped her eyes. pounce didn't like the fact that she lied about crying. he turned around with a sad look on his face. after bombalurina stopped crying, she went over to comfurt him.

she put her paw on his shoulder and said, "pouncival... yes. i was crying."

pouncival put his paw on hers and said, "i never thought you'd be one to cry." bomba tried to smile.

"neither did i."

"why were you crying? was it just one of your flirting acts?" pounce asked hoping he didn't say too much. this lessoned bombalurina's spirit.

she looked down, but did not reply. pounce believed that everything munku said was true at this point.

"you want to know why i was crying?" she asked. "i was crying because i thought that you believed what munku said to you. alonzo believes it already. i don't want you to." she put her hand over her face to sheild even more tears.

"i'm sorry, bombalurina," pounce said. he now felt so guilty and he was afraid that he just made her hate him. he really did love bombalurina.

"it's okay. did you really believe them?" she said in a whisper.

"i defended you as best i could, but i'm kind of a shy tom. i gave up to quickly." bombalurina took pounce's paw.

"i'm sorry," she said, "for manipulating you all those times."

"so..." pounce said looking down at her paw gripping his. "what they said... it was true?" bomba was scared she had just said the wrong thing.

she quickly changed the subject so she could make him feel less down and said, "pounce, did you mean what you said? when you were defending me..."

"i did," he said pulling his paw away from hers. bombalurina was sad that she'd let pounce down so easily. he truly thought she was a monster.

"thank you," she said. pounce began to walk away. bomba had not accomplished her goal. pounce had no faith in her any more.


	2. Rage

bombalurina couldn't believe she failed like that. she was sitting with demeter as she thought about what munku had said.

"demeter?" she said looking for someone to comfurt her.

"yes" demeter said noticing that bomba was not herself today.

"do any cats ever... talk about me?" bomba asked curled up into a ball. demeter was surprised at that question, for she knew almost every tom talks about bombalurina.

as soon as demeter was about to asnswer bomby said, "and i mean... not based on how attractive i apperently am." demeter soon realized bomba had a problem.

she walked over to bombalurina and said, "what happened, bomby? your usually so confident and recently youv'e just been down."

bombalurina decided to tell her closest friend what had happend.

"i heard munkustrap talking to alonzo and pouncival last night." demeter went over and grabbed her friend's arms so bomby could no longer curl up.

"and what happened?" demeter asked. bomba started to cry once more.

she hated even demeter to see her sob like this. "munku convinced them that i was..."

"what?" demeter said making bomba look at her.

"he convinced them that i was a trashy, flirtacious monster, who manipulates the guys!" she yelled so angry and so sad. she got loose from demeters grip and stood up. "and pouncival defended me, but now even HE thinks what munku said is true! even after i was so nice to him!"

demeter was shocked at bomba's rage. she walked over to her and said, "pouncival... he surly doesn't think that."

"oh he does!" bomba shouted, "i even told him that i manipulated him!"

"bomba... pounce doesn't believe that because," demeter started. bomba calmed down a bit, but had tears still on her cheek.

"because why?" she said as she turned to demeter.

"he really does love you." demeter said. she put her arm around bombalurina. bomba's already done so much for her. she thought she'd repay the favor.

bombalurina tried to be bombalurina again. she sat up straight and said, "i don't believe that."

"you're just saying that 'cause you are mad-" demeter started.

"so i am! what difference does it make?" bomba said yelling at the only one who conferted her.

"all the difference in the world," said demeter as bomba walked away.


	3. The Flirt

bombalurina was not healed at all. in fact, she felt even worse that she screamed at demeter like that.

bombalurina walked even further from demeter. she wanted to scream. she soon heard music. the lyrics were "the rum tum tugger is a terrible bore." she wanted at least one normal bombalurina moment. it is a shame she wasn't even healed enought to have that.

"they call me a manipulative flirt. i'll be one!" she thought. the music got quicker and louder as bombalurina ran toward it. the tom singing was now a tom with a fabulus mane. it was tugger! she had loved him so much that she didn't even bother to flirt. she was always herself around him. she thought this would be perfect to give munkustrap what he claimed that she was.

she ran to the spotlight and sang, "the rum tum tugger is a courius beast!" she danced like "the scarlet queen" she was. tugger started to sing again. bomba walked toward him as she swung her tail around. she rubbed up against him in a flirtacious way and before she knew it, she was in his arms. munku, alonzo and pounce all saw her. she loved that munku hated her because she hated him, too. alonzo still thought she was a trashy cat, but he loved her for it. pounce tried to ignore her. he didn't want her to prove munku right.

bombalurina thought she had finally "manipulated" every tom there was, but before she knew it, she dropped out of the tugger's arms and hit the ground. failed again, but thistime, she tried again too. she rubbed herself and made a pose next to tugger, but he bumped her away. she was now next to pouncival. he tried not to look at her for if he did, he would not be mad.

bombalurina saw the tugger dance in front of the young cats. she did not give up. she was going to be the monster that cats thought she was.

"pouncey, come here," she said, trying to flirt.

he finally looked at her and said, "why are you trying to make munku right?" before bomba realized that pounce was still doubtful that she was that monster, she started to rub him. he jumped and went away only seconds before bombalurina realized what pounce had said.

"why am i so stupid?" she asked herself as pouncival crawled away.


	4. You're Not Sorry

bombalurina stood there, in the middle of the darkness. she's a discrase.

"uggg! why am i so dumb?" she shouted. what she didn't know was demeter was walking up behind her.

bomba heard her and then said, "demeter, i am so sorry."

demeter wrapped her arm around bomby again and said, "i know you are."

bomba put her head against demeter and said, "what did i do?... what am i going to do?" sadly demeter did not have this answer. she was silent. "iv'e really done it this time," bomba cried into demeter's fur.

"shhh, bombalurina, it's okay" demeter told her.

"but it isn't," sahe cried, "even pounce, that sweet little guy, believes munku."

"pouncival is just confued. he loved you."

"what will i do?" bomba sobbed.

"bomby, i don't know how you'll convince the others, but... pouncival still has faith in you." bomba pulled out of demeter's fur.

"he really does love me... doesnt he?" bomba smiled, sobbing.

demeter smiled back and said, "he does."

"then i hav to fix this," bombalurina said.

pouncival sat in a tire looking down at his paws. bombalurina came up nervously to him.

she put her arms behind her and said, "you know, i was curled up in that tire the night you..." she paused because pounce looked at her. he looked scared... or discusted. bombalurina stayed silent.

"you know, bombalurina," pouncival said, "you have some real nerve; coming down here after that act." bomba looked down.

her eyes wandered into his as she said, "they wanted a bad cat... so i gave it to them." pounce got out of the tire, no longer sad that bomba was said to be trashy.

"well good for you," he said, "you got what you wanted. and me... i just became a fool for defending you that night. munku told me after your little act that i was so wrong about you."

bombalurina was guilty now and she whispered, "i'm sorry." pounce was discusted at that apoligy.

"you're sorry?" he said. "iv'e heard you say that before." bombalurina was speachless. she stood there as pouncival walked away... again.

"i won't let this happen again!" she thought. she was still in one place but she shouted, "pouncival!" he kept going. "pouncival..." she said as she looked down. she realized that she failed again. in a low whisper she said, "do you really love me?" to her surprize, pouncival heard her.

he walked over to her and said, "i did... but munku's right. you're a trashy, bad, manipulating, cat!." pouncival had that feeling he did when munku bad mouthed bombalurina. bombalurina started to sob. it hurt so much. bombalurina soon started to think out loud.

"y- you stood up for me," she said as she looked up at pounce, "i loved someone who let me fall to the ground and... you didn't give up on me." she continued to sob, but this time, she didn't bother to hide it. she fell to the ground. "iv'e made a big mistake, pounce." she didn't care if he was listening or not. he walked away once more. "pouncival! you great big jerk! i admitt to everything! i even apologize and you leave me crying! no wonder everyone thinks you're a creep!" she shouted still crying. pouncival was cut by this. he loved her not because she was the scarlet queen, not because she messed with his mind, but because she had never once made fun of him. he was heartbroken now. bombalurina could see that. "i'm still a monster, " she thought.

pounce was so hurt. "i- i didn't mean it," she said. he did not reply. she walked over to him and put her paw into his. he still did not speak. "you aren't a creep, pounce," she said making him look at her. "you're quiet. you're sweet. cats don't get you." he turned away. "but," she started again, "that's what i love about you."

pouncival looked at her only to find her trying to hide her tears.

"and i think," pouncival said slowky, "that i think it's funny... when you try to hide whenever you're crying." bombalurina gave him a grin and then, to his surprise, she gave him a hug.

"i don't want you to be mad at me," she told him as she moved her head close to his.

"i never believed them... when they said you were bad," said pouncival. "i just knew you'd never like me. i was more mad at the world than you.

"pounce, what makes you think i don't like you?" bombalurina said putting her paw on his shoulder.

"i see the way you look at tugger," he said looking down. bomba was guilty for she knew he was right.

"i was... blind," said bombalurina. pounce looked up at her and as soon as he did, bombalurina gave him a kiss on his cheek. she was wet from her tears, but he did not care. "do you forgive me... friend?"

pouncival smiled and said, "thank you. i know you don't love me, but... i love you." bombalurina felt guilty that pouncival loved her much more than she would ever love him.

"do you want... another kiss?" she said. pounce nodded. he soon felt the sweet lips of his love, bombalurina, touch his. "thank you for everything youv'e done," said bombalurina.

"thank you, too," pouncival added.

"oh, and, pounce," she said getting up.

"yes?" he replied.

"the truth is... i DO manipulate cats," she anounced, "and i flirt, too." pounce did not know what she was doing. "but," she continued, "munku is wrong," she paused, "because i care for every single one of them."


	5. Bombalurina cares!

bombalurina was walking down the alley when, suddenly, she saw a flash of light. demeter was there, too! she quickly ran! for the light was coming from a car. bombalurina reached her paw out for demeter as this happend. she knew she couldn't reach her.

after all of this, bomba was outraged at munkustrap because he then sang, "are you blind when you're born?"

"after all that you just sing!" thought bomba, but to her surprise, demeter sang along.

"can you see in the dark?" sang demeter.

"why would she do that?" thought bomba. at this moment, bombalurina remembered something. "oh... demeter's in love with munkustrap." bomba put her head down. she hated that demeter was in love with him. it was wrong. bomba will protect her and to do so, she'd even take a bullet. bomba is known as the scarlet queen. she is the flirt. she had to try something to protect demeter.

after the long song was over, bombalurina walked over to demeter slowly and said, "hey babes!" as confident as she could.

demeter looked at bomba and said back, "hey." she was worn out by all of the dancing she had just done. bombalurina put her arm around demeter.

"you tired, demeter?" asked bomba. demeter looked at her.

"yes. very. and i'm hot so if you don't mind," demeter started. bomba realized that her arm around her was what demeter spoke of.

"oh. sorry," said bombalurina. bomba thought that maybe she could get demeter's attention by asking her why she loved munku. "demeter," said bombalurina.

demeter looked at bomba and said, "what?"

"why do you love munkustrap?" bomba asked in a soft voice. demeter was shocked.

"he loves me, too," said demeter, looking away.

"oh i know," said bomba, "but that was not my question," she continued as she walked coser to demeter.

"because... i just do, bomba," she said

"do you?" bombalurina quickly said back to demeter.

"yes," said demeter in defence.

"i don't think you do," bomba told demeter, "or at least... you shouldn't."

"what? why?" shouted demeter. bomba did NOT like demeter yelling like this.

"because he's a jerk!" shouted bombalurina. demeter was so shocked by bomba's sudden anger.

"i'm done for now, bomba," said demeter.

"but... demy," bomba said as her eyes started to water, "i told you what he said about me." demeter turned in anger.

"and maybe those things are true," demeter whispered.

"i care about every single cat i flirt with!" bomba shouted.

"but not how they care for you."

bomba hesitated. she watched as demeter walked away.


	6. Bombalurina, the Queen of All Genders

bomba was not going to give up! she decided to go with her first plan. she was going to be a flirt! she ran up to demeter, put her paw on demeter's shoulder, and turned her to face bombalurina.

"demy, that munku is a jerk!" bomba said as demeter got loose of her grip. she began to walk away, but bombalurina grabbed her paw and continued, "and you know it." demeter pulled her paw away from bomba's.

"could you not get that close," she said. bomba did not listen. in fact, she got even closer.

"iv'e gotten clost before," bomba said grinning. demeter turned around, but bomba grabbed her again.

"yes, but," said demeter, "this time it's... uncomfortable."

bombalurina was not giving up. she had to get past the hurt in demeter's eyes.

"I make you feel... uncomfortable?" bomba said still grinning, "that hurts, demy."

"no. no it doesn't," said demy under her breath.

"pardon?" said bombalurina pretending to be angry. "you are not hot anymore, right?" bomba said as she put her arm around demeter once more.

"are you drunk?" asked the troubled demeter. bombalurina had no choice but to laugh. this truly was amusing.

"if i was," bomba said, "i might be better at this." demeter did not like bomba's remark.

"is she... is she flirting?" thought demeter. demeter shivvered at the thought and could not move at all.

"something wrong?" asked bomba.

"no..." replied demeter.

"good," said bombalurina as she moved her head closer to demeter's.

"forget munkustrap," bomba said as she kissed demeter's face... more than once. demeter touched her cheek as bomba walked away. bombalurina was hoping that demeter reralized munku was not worth it.


	7. Bomby, the Bi Bitc

"munku!" demeter yelled and before she knew it, munkustrap was there.

"yes?" he said standing by her.

"i think she's lost it," said demeter as she turned her head to face his. munku was confused.

"who?" he asked.

"bomby."

"oh and you just realized that?" he joked.

"stop it!" she shouted. "i'm serious!"

"so am i," said munku. demeter sat down on the cold grown. soon munku strap leaned down and kissed her, much like bombalurina did. she let out a shiver.

"don't," she said. she didn't want anything to remind her of what bomba did.

"sorry. what happend? did your bitc-"

"don't call her that!" demeter cut him off.

"dems, what happend?" he asked.

"she's gone too far... sh-she kissed me."

"what? that bi bit-"

"i told you not to call her that," demeter cut him off once more. she walked away from munku just then. she was confused, but this time, she didn't have bombalurina's comfurt."

bombalurina was discusted at what she had just done, but she had to keep trying. soon, bomba saw a figure. it was pouncival!

"pounce!" she shouted. he soon ran to bomba.

"hi," he said with a grin.

"ummm i need your help."

"really? ok!"

"will you tell me the names of the toms that... kinda... love me?"

pounce rolled his eyes and said, "yes. sure... ummm plato, alonzo..." bomba laughed at the alonzo remark. "quaxo... the tugger gave in-"

"rum tum tugger?" she asked exitedly.

"yes," he said, "and uh... george."

"and you," she joked.

"yes. and me."

Bombalurina, still feeling guilty for... well everything, walked around, hoping to find one of the toms she had flirted with. Soon, she saw an older tom, Alonzo, walking by. This was a perfect chance!

"Hey, Alonzo," she said in a loud voice.

"Heeey," Alonzo, the only tom who did not care if Bomba was a jerk, said "how ya doin'?"

"Fine. You?" she said walking toward Alonzo.

"Greaat," he said, failing to flirt with the queen.

"Not for long," she whispered as a mischevious grin popped onto her face.

"What?" he asked confused.

"You'll see. Those jerks will all pay... and just know that I'm doing this for Demeter."


	8. Macavity

Bombalurina's plan was going to work! Or at least, that's what the queen kept telling herself. She kept going through her mischevious plan over and over again. It can not fail!

"I'm just gonna get them to tell Demeter lies," she thought as she walked towards the group of toms. "Not so bad." Suddenly, she remembered what Munku had said about her. Now she paused.

"I might make a last minute change to my plan," she thought with an evil grin. Soon, she was back to walking toward the toms.

When she arrived, the toms started to stare. Well, almost all of them. Apperently the tugger was too cool to hang with the other toms. Bombalurina was ready to get her act on now.

"Hey, guys," she said as she passed Alonzo giving him a wicked stare. She was not fond of him now that he had agreed with Munku. She walked on. "How ya guys doin'?" She said as her finger brushed against Plato's ears.

"Is it not our, the toms of the tribe's, turn to be here?" asked a tom who was not so fond of Bombalurina. Bomba's whiskers turned up as she let a frown out, but stayed calm as she turned around to see who had said it. This was not going to stop her. It was Mungojerrie who had made this remark. Bomba knew that he was one of the only toms (even if Pouncival did not mention the others) who did not adore her.

"What, I can't pay you a visit," she replied sarcastically. She went over to Plato and asked in the same tone, "Can't I visit?"

He gave a dirty look to Mungo and then looked back at Bomba as he said, "Yeah, she can stay, right guys?" All toms cheered.

"phase two," Bombalurina thought. She was originally going to make the toms tell Demeter how aweful Munkustrap was, but no. Bomba needs more revenge than that. She then was going to, after getting the toms to do phase two, go to Munku until Demeter sees him with Bomba doing who knows what.

Bombalurina went over to Pounce and said, "Pouncival, get Munku away and then tell them to talk to Demeter."

"Fine," Pounce said, "You're not calling me 'Pounce' anymore'." Bomba ignored him. She only calls him Pounce when she is flirting, but she did not want him to know that.

"I'll be back in a sec," she told him, "or a few hours." She quickly scurried away.

Bombalurina's next part of her plan was the worst, but she needed to get Munku away from Demeter.

"Macavity," she thought. "He is going to work." She slowly walked to the fench in which the Jellicles' home was enclosed. She went out searching for the Mystery Cat. _Soon, it got very dark and Bombalurina still could not find him, but soon sh_e heard a BOOM! She ran toward it and before thinking, she yelled, "Macavity!" She noticed what she had just done and put her paw over her mouth.

Surely enough, it was Macavity.

Bomba found this out because when she put her paw over her mouth, a voice behind her said, "Yes? You're the Scarlet Queen, aren't you?" he asked. His voice was terrifying. Far more terrifying than Bomba expected. She was so frightend that she froze there with her cold paw over her mouth. A tear ran down her face from being shocked. She wiped it with her paw and said, "Yes," in a shakey voice. She was still facing the opposite of Macavity. She soon hid all fear of him. "I am. And you are Macavity?" she said turning to face him. He was very tall and thin. His thick ginger mane amazed her. She soon sunk his big eyes in.

"Why are you outa your junkyard?" he asked, but really did not care.

"What will I have to do to get you to help me?" she asked, trying to be saucy.

"You play cards?" he asked with a mistchevious look on his face. Bombalurina circled him with a fake smile on her face. she kept brushing her claw on his fur.

"Now what does that have to do with anything?" she flirted.

"Everything," he said, "because if you win, I help you and I never show up again."

"And if I lose?" she asked still circling him.

"I might help you, but you do something for me," he said as he grabbed her so she'd stop walkng. She was truly afraid, but went on hiding it.

"Okay," she agreed.

After they got to Macavity's lair, Bomba wa about to have second thoughts. It was dark and there was not much in it. Bomba paused to look at the lair.

"Card game. Come," said the mystery cat.

"right," replied Bomba.

"I might as well know your name before i kick your-"

"You're not goin to win," she said with fear in her eyes, but a grin on her face. He chuckled and then they started to play.

Bombalurina couldn't believe it! She lost the first round! And even more shocking, the last two were worse! He had beaten her!

"Okay. You won. What do you want? Or do you help me first?" she said forgetting about her fear.

He laughed and said, "I told you i might help you!" Bombalurina was outraged!

"I am leaving!" she shouted so infuriated at him. Her fear came back when Macavity's face grew mad. He jumped toward her. Her heart stopped before he grabbed her leg and threw her to the wall. She was now sobbing. She failed Demeter and made the gratest mistake of her life.

"Wh-what are you doing?" she asked squenching as she put her paw on her pained side.

"Name!" Macavity demanded.

"No-n" Bomba started but then Macavity kicked her scratched leg. She gave a scream of pain and soon was flat on the floor.

"Your name, Scarlet Queen," He said again.

"B-Bombalurina," she said whimpering in pain. Macavity got closer to her, squeezing her cheeks.

"Scream for me," he said. Bomba was silent exept for her cries. Macavity rolled his eyes and flipped Bombalurina so she was face side up. Her eyes got big with fear. He got on top of her. She struggled to get away from him. Everytime she moved, she got weaker. She finally found herself not moving.

"N- Don't," she said as she silently cried.

He leaned over to kiss her and said, "Bomby, I cheated." This made her cry more because she had made an aweful mistake. Macavity kissed her, but she turned her face to avoid it.

"No," she said. He wrapped her back legs around his waist and kissed her aggressively.

"You don't order me." He started to stroke her red fur and she screamed when he started pulling it.

"AAhh! uuhh! Ma-"

"Ahhh you screamed for me," he said as he kissed all over her.

She stayed up all night hoping she would get away. It has now been hours and if Macavity wasn't asleep, he was at least half asleep. Bombalurina tried to crawl away, but soon she heard his terrifying laughter. He started the torture again.

"Macav-v... STOP!" she screamed as his teeth bit her. "AHHH! n-n- no. Stop it!"

"No."

"Pl-please stop," she whispered pleading and crying. He said nothing.


	9. Why is HE Here?

Bombalurina had been in the dark cold lair for hours. she did not dare open her green eyes for if she did, she was afraid of what she might find.

suddenly, bomba heard a soft voice saying, "Bomba?" She still kept her eyes closed. They stayed closed as she felt soft paws around her, hugging her waist. It was Demeter.

"B-Bombalurina?" Demeter whispered, afraid that her closest friend was hurt. Bombalurina was no longer afraid of opening her eyes. As she opend them, they watered, but also sparkled. She was too weak to hug Demeter back.

"Demeter," Bomba whispered. She grabbed Demeter's paw.

"yes?" Demeter said gripping Bombalurina's shaking paw.

Bomba began panting and crying as she said, "I'm... I'm sorry." Demeter continued to comfort Bomba.

"For what?" she asked still grippig her friend's paw. She could see that Bombalurina was too weak and tired to talk. "We need to get you home before you answer that," Demeter said holding back the tears she had because of her pained friend. Bombalurina closed her eyes out of weakness and stopped using muscle. She was too weak. Before she got completely knocked out, she heard Demeter speak.

"Munkustrap," said Demeter, "Help me get her home. bomba realized that Munku was still with Demeter. Bomba now was fully knocked out cold.

Bombalurina woke up in the middle of the junkyard. Demeter was standing in front of her along with Rum Tum Tugger, Pouncival, and Munkustrap. Bomba may have had cuts and bruises, but she was no longer weak enough to not move. She tried to get up, but before she knew it, Pouncival jumped over to her, put his paw on her leg, and told Demeter to come. Demeter's eyes widened in fear and Bomba did not know why.

"Oh my," said Demeter.

"Wh-what is it?" asked Bombalurina not able to let out anything but a whisper. She soon was distracted by the sight of Munku standing by tugger. "Why is HE here?" she asked, still whispering, but in an angry tone. demeter let out a tear knowing that Bomba did not want Munkustrap, Demeter's love, there. Bombalurina felt only a little guilty, but still could not bare Demeter crying like this. Bomba tried to get up and she, again, was stopped.

"Bomba," Demeter said reaching out her arm, "You... You're bleeding very badly." Now Bombalurina knew why everyone was staring. She looked down at her bloody side and leg. Even SHE did not want to see herself like this. "What happend?" Demeter asked worried. All Bomba could think of was those uncombed whiskers and his snake- like movements.

"Macavity," she whispered opening her eyes widely. Demeter gasped, but all Pounce did was look at Munku and Tugger.

"Macavity," he repeated to them.


	10. Speak

"It has been weeks," Bombalurina, the cat who hasn't spoken since Pouncival said Macavity's name, thought. "Demeter. I have so many things to say." Bomba thought as she lay on her big black tire, waiting for Demeter. "H- he's ruined everything," thought Bombalurina. She was not thinking about the ginger cat who has done nothing good. She was thinking about Munkustrap. "He's... ruined... everything," she repeated to herself.

Bomba heard Demeter run in, trying to be quiet, but failing.

Bombalurina hopped up to greet her friend when Demeter said, "Bombalurina." Bomba looked up, still not speaking because of the trecharous events that had happend. She did this instead of answering. "I- I know you're still," Demeter said, reaching for Bomba's red fur, "still," she continued, but did not know a word to describe Bomba's pain. She closed her eyes and tried again. "I miss you," Demeter said silently. "I miss you're voice." Bomba looked at Demeter's face. Demeter was crying. Bombalurina wanted to speak for Demeter so much, but she couldn't find her courage. Ever since the encounter with Macavity, Bomba was nothing, but scared. She opened her mouth as if she was about to speak, but instead, she cried silently. Demeter looked down at the sobbing queen. She put out her paw and pet Bomba's fur as Bomba fell to the floor. Demeter knealed down with her and put her paw on Bombalurina's chin.

"Ah-I," Bombalurina whispered. She couldn't get any words out.

Demeter gave Bomba a hug and whispered, "Please, Bomba, speak to me."

Bombalurina was heartbroken that she coldn't give Demeter what she wanted; what she needed.

"P-please," cried Demeter so sad that her friend would not speak even to her.

Demeter finally decided that trying would no longer help. At least not now. She'd never give up, though. Demeter held Bomba's paw for a slight second, but to Bombalurina's surprise, Demeter let go and quietly asked, "Do you need help getting back to bed?" Bombalurina was not satisfied with herself at all. She didn't want Demeter to help her to bed and then just walk away. Bomba wanted a conversation. She missed Demeter, too and did not want her to go. Bomba nodded in reply to Demeter's question, so Demeter soon helped Bomba into her bead. Demeter was now walking away. Bomba was being left without the one person she wanted to be with.

"D-," Bomba whispered, crying because she was scared to speak. Demeter got further and further away when, suddenly, she heard a voice. It was Boombalurina. "Demeter," she said, "please stay." Demeter quickly turned around and ran to her best friend with tears of joy in her dark eyes. Before Bombalurina knew it, Demeter was gripping her in a comforting hug. Bomba put her paw around Demeter and hugged back.

"You spoke," Demeter whispered closing her eyes. She was still hugging Bomba.

"I did," Bomba whispered, her voice squeaking, but only from crying with happiness. "i miss you, too," She said. Demeter unhanded Bomba and smiled.

"How much?" Demeter said trying to joke.

"So much," said Bombalurina grinning as big as she could. Her soft red cheeks were sparkling from her tears. The two cats gave eachother one more hug as they both smiled. They were so happy. Bomba's smile faded only a little when she thought about what she needed to tell Demeter. Still hugging, Bombalurina said, "I have to tell you something."

Demeter let go of Bomba once more and said, "Anything." Bomba put her paw on Demeter's leg as she said, "It's about Munku." Demeter looked away as her grin became smaller.

"Bombalurina, I don't think we should-" Demeter said, but Bomba stopped her.

"Please. I want to say this," Said Bomba looking at Demeter.

"Okay," Demeter said as she took a deep breath.

"Munkustrap ruined everything," Bombalurina said getting teary and emotional. She looked at the ground. "H-he called me trashy, manipulative, a fake..." Bomba slowly looked back up at Demeter's troubled face. She took Demeter's paw as she said, "and I... I realized that I am... I'm a manipulative fake." Bomba tried not to cry as she watched her friend's tears run down her cheek. "I'm not good at all," cried Bomba.

"That's not true," cried Demeter still looking away from Bomba's face.

"Demeter, I don't like him at all," cried Bomba who soon looked down at her crying friend, who was crying because the one she loves is still hated by her friend, and grabbed her hand.

"But," Bombalurina continued as Demeter looked up at her. "He is good to you." Demeter had tears on her cheeks which made them shine. "And I don't want to get in the way with the one who is perfect for you. You do love him, don't you?" Bomba watched as Demeter nodded. "Demeter, he doesn't like me." Bomba was confused at her own words. She was saying both negatives and positives. "But I do see," Bombalurina continued, "that he protects you." Bomba rubbed Demeter's head, "And I would never want anything different for you, Demeter." Demeter looked up at Bombalurina surprised.

"Bombalurina," said Demeter looking at Bombalurina's sparkling eyes.

"Yes?" Bomba answered.

"He does protect me doesn't he?" Demeter asked, but she already knew the answer. "Just like I swear I'll protect you."

Bombalurina smiled at Demeter and said, "Demeter, I have been and shall keep protecting you... from anything."

The cats hugged and comforted eachother all night. Everything was as it shouldv'e been and the cats were so pleased to be together.


	11. When Will It be the Same?

Bombalurina was so happy because of Demeter, but so nervous at what she was about to do. She was about to make everything right. Bomba had to talk to the one person who could make her herself again.

"Rum Tum Tugger," she tought to herself as she finally left her tire which she had been in for weeks. She was going to see the Tugger. She sloly got out of her bed and walked to where she thought Tugger would be. To her surprise, when she walked in this part of the the junkyard, Tugger was not the only one there. Jemima, Victoria, Excetra, Quaxo, Pouncival, George, Tugger, and Alonzo were there! Did this stop Bomba? NO! She was going to make things right, no matter who the crowd. She slowly walked further inside the room when Alonzo's black eyes met hers.

"Look who's finally outa her bed!" shouted Alonzo joking. This made every cat, young and old, look Bombalurina's way. She was now still and silent. "So, Ms. Scarlet Queen, does the cat (or to be more specific, Macavity) got your tongue still?" Most of the cats were discusted by that rude comment except Excetra who laughed, but don't think bad of her. For she knew not what Alonzo's comment meant. Jemima was so terrified that that comment would hurt Bomba, so she crawled over and bubbed her fur against Bombalurina's leg to comfurt her. Bombalurina looked down, gave Jemima a grin, and mouthed the words, "Thank you." This brightend Jemima's spirit and she grew a grin on her face. She soon crawled back to the younglings and Bombalurina looked at Alonzo.

"No, Alonzo," she said with a mad tone, "He doesnt."

Alonzo gave her a half smile and shouted, "She speaks!" He laughed at his own joke along with Mungojerrie who had just walked into the room.

"Yes," Bombalurina said, "I spoke." She was growing more confidence with every word she said. Sarcastically she said, "And you know the meaning of the word 'scarlet'. Miracled happen everyday, don't they?" Her confidence was still expanding. Quaxo let out a silent laugh, Victoria let out a chuckle, and Jemima grinned because of Bombalurina standing up for herself.

Alonzo quickly scurried toward Bombalurina. He looked into the sky and then to Bomba's eyes as he put his spotted paw on her soft shoulder. She could sense that he was going to say or do something bad.

"Ya know?" Alozo said with his strong hand gripping Bombalurina's shoulder, "When I tried to mate with you a couple weeks ago," Bomba now knew he was going somewhere where he should not go. Jemima gave him a dirty look which Alonzo did not see. "I had some compitition," continued Alonzo smiling. I mean here was Quaxo, Pouncival, and who else?" He faked a confused look and then looked back at Bombalurina. "Anyway," said Alonzo, "Even though I'm probably the closest to your age, you still didn't take me." Bombalurina gasped as Alonzo took his paw and grabbed hers. He quickly swung her so she lay in his left arm. She was low enough not to have control over whethere she could get up or not. She had no ballance now.

"What's wrong with you?" she shouted at him; him still holding her. He smiled, but pretended to ignore her completely.

"I now know that you don't have to choose me," Alonzo said as he grabbed her paw tightly again to avoid a claw to the face. He got close enough for his chest to hold Bomba's paw down so his hand could hold her cheeks. He leaned down and gave her a furocious kiss on her red lips. BBombalurina's eyes widened. You could hear in her voice that she was struggling to regain ballance. That kiss disturbed her so much. It reminded her of something that had happend weeks ago. Macavity.

After seconds of Alonzo's lips touching Bomba's, Alonzo pulled his mouth away. He was not aware of anyone around him until he saw a big figure running in the corner of his eye. It was Tugger. It looked like he was about to throw a punch, so Alonzo threw Bombalurina to the side and jumped away. Bombalurina was now on the floor listening to Rum Tum tugger and Alonzo argue.

"What is wrong with you?" shouted Tugger waving his black arms in anger.

Alonzo pushed Tugger and shouted, "Nothing! It was her fault!" Alonzo pushed Tugger again, but the next time Rum Tum Tugger blocked him with his arms.

"How was it her fault?" Tugger shouted pointing to the red cat lying on the floor discusted and embarassed. "Huh?" He shouted again, but there was no answer. Soon Quaxo joined in and to Bombalurina's surprise, so did Mungojerrie.

"Yeah, man, how is it her fault that your sick?" Quaxo shouted as Excetra realized that Alonzo was a jerk.

"Yeah!" Mungo shouted agreeing with Quaxo. Excetra, Pounce, and Victoria soon joined the fight. George was the only one who thought Alonzo's task was funny.

Jemima was different. She did not fight. She was more curious about Bombalurina. She crawled over to Bombalurina slowly.

When she got to Bomba, she said quietly, "Are you okay?" Bombalurina shed a little tears from the disturbing thought of the kiss being like what Macavity did.

She wiped her eye and said, "Don't worry about me." Bombalurina looked at Jemima to find that she was exploring her body for injuries from being dropped.

"You don't seem to hav any scratches," the young cat's soft voice said, "but... are you okay," she continued, "emotionally?"

Bombalurina grabbed Jemima's paw and assured her, "Don't worry. I'm just glad that your not in that fight over there."

Bomba and Jemima looked at the cats pushing eachother, but then the young one looked back and said, "Do you need help getting up?" She did not wait for an answer. Jemima grabbed Bombalurina's upper arm and pulled her up. Bomba dusted herself off with her paws.

"Thank you," she said as she grinned at Jemima hoping to give her satisfactory. "If there's anything you need," said Bombalurina, "just tell me." This was Bombalurina's favor to the cat for Jemima being so good to her. Jemima's face lit up and her eyes got really big.

"Okay!" shouted Jemima jumping with joy. "I'll see you?... or talk to you?," asked Jemima smiling.

"Yes. Very soon," Bombalurina asured her. She watched as the youngling scurried away.

Before Bombalurina knew it, Rum Tum Tugger was in front of her.

The first words she let out were, "Thank you."

"No problem," said Tugger. "And Bombalurina?" he said as he put his teeth together.

"Yes?" she answered as kindly as she could.

"I'm sorry," he said, "about when I dropped you a few weeks ago."

"really?" Bombalurina quickly said. She was really wondering if he meant it.

"Yes. I'm sorry. It's just that a couple days before that, I heard some things," he said trying not to give away anything. He did not want her to know that a cat had said something bad about her. Little did Tugger know, Bombalurina knew exactly what he was talking about.

"What things?" Bomba asked acting dumb.

"It's nothing. They are not true!" he said loudly.

"I don't know about that, Tugger. I am quite the manipulative flirt," she joked. Tugger realized she knew what he was talking about.

"You just seem so nice, though," he said, "Truthfully, I thought you might've got more fans than I," he joked. She laughed at his remark.

"Okay. Don't worry about that," she said as she laughed. Bombalurina realized something. She was in love with Rum Tum Tugger, but he was nothing like the cat who flirts with all the girls. Bomba thought he was super nice and funny, but he was nothing like what she knew and loved him as. She also realized that she might've only been flirting with him because usually _she_ gets all the toms to love her, but Tugger was flirting with everyone but her. Now that he was kind of her friend, everything's different.

"What's happend to my life?" she asked herself in a gloomy voice. "I'm not even the same person."


	12. More Similar Than You Will Ever Know

"Things must go back to normal," thought the confused Bombalurina. "They have to." Bombalurina thought for a moment. As she thought, she paused. No one was around when she silently said, "What will happen next?"

Bombalurina saw an old cat now.

"Grizabella," she thought as she walked toward the group of cats scratching at the old cat. Demeter began singing.

"You really had thought she'd ought to be dead," sang Demeter as Bombalurina walked over to her. "And who would ever suppose that that was Grizabella, the Glamour-" Bomba decided to join in.

She put her arm around the now protected Demeter as she sang, "Grizabella, the glamour Cat," The two queens repeated that and soon, Bombalurina's eyes widened as she stared at Grizabella.

Now it was over. That cats had sung about Bustopher Jones and that brightend Bomba's spirit. She was now walking away.

Bomba continued walking for minutes, but soon she saw a sweet face. It was a young cat, but Bomba could not tell who yet.

"Jemima?" Bomba wondered as the small cat crawled closer.

"Yes!" answered Jemima. "It's me!" she continued; her eyes sparkling. Jemima stopped in front of Bombalurina. Bomba looked down until her eyes met Jemima's. Jemima had the biggest most beautiful eyes. And her smile; it lit her face up. "Hi," said Jemima looking eager for a conversation.

"Hello," answered Bombalurina looking down at Jemima's shining face.

"Can I tell you something?" asked Jemima. "I believe it's kind of important," she continued looking up at Bomba's face.

"Yes," Bombalurina said, "Of course."

"You know... umm," Jemima started looking nervous, "Grizabella..." Bombalurina's eyes widend in shock. Now she was so curious of what the young cat was about to say. "Why," Jemima continued, "Well why does everyone hate her?"

Bomba put her paw over her lips and said in shock, "What?" She was horified that Jemima would even mention The Glamour Cat.

"Why does everyone hate her?" Jemima repeated. "I mean I don't see what's so bad about her." Jemima looked away and then back at Bomba as she said, "Actually I kind of feel sorry for her."

Bomba's mouth wanted to drop down because of how shocked she was, but instead, she whispered, "Oh, sweet queen," she let her voice out of her whisper as she said, "you don't know what your saying." Jemima was confused. In fact, she was a little angry.

"What do you mean?" asked Jemima. Bombalurina did not know how to answer this question. Even she was confused on why she hated Grizabella. "The other cats I asked only told me that they didn't like her because she was old and 'torn up'. They said that she was a descrase to have here because of it." Jemima lost her angry tone saying this and looked at Bomba's confused face. "I don't think that's a good reason to hate someone. Do you?" Bombalurina paused. Jemima was right.

"Uh," Bombalurina started. She paused once more and said, "There must be more to it than that." Bomba said this though she did not believe it.

"But, Bombalurina," Jemima said, "Old Deuteronomy is old, too. Maybe even older than her. And Gus. Gus is old and shaky." She now began to speak under her breath as she remarked, "and Bustopher Jones is...not the thinnest cat." She got her normal voice and said, "And you all adore them! Why not her?" Bombalurina was speachless. She was getting irratated not knowing if it was because Jemima was right.

"W-we just don't," Bombalurina said knowing that that was an unaxceptable answer.

"That's not good enough," Jemima argued. "Bombalurina, when I was young, I hated her, too, but only because everyone else did. Now I know that she is..." Jemima paused as she watched Bombalurina's baffled expression. "Bombalurina, I realized that she's not one to be hated because she is..." After one more slight pause, Jemima spoke, "The Glamour Cat is very similar to a cat that I used to look up to... She's more like that cat than that cat realizes." Bombalurina gave Jemima a questioned face. "Bombalurina, you and Grizabella are similar in so many ways."

Bombalurina was shocked.

She ran from the young cat saying, "I'll talk to you some other time, okay?" She was soon out of sight leaving Jemima alone.


	13. You Knew?

Quickly stomping her way away from the young cat, Jemima, Bombalurina's temper got worse. At least one part of her personality was back. It was she doesn't take any crap!

Jemima was not going to give up on Bomba nor would she give up on Grizabella. She quickly ran toward the red angered cat.

"Bombalurina!" she shouted reaching her hand out. Bomba did not look back at Jemima. She was being rather childlike (another personality gain.) Jemima was losing her patience now. She felt as if _she _was the elder cat. "Uh!" Jemima stopped running for but a moment and then carried on. "Bombalurina!" She finally ran up to Bomba's shoulder and grabbed it. "You know I was right!" shouted Jemima.

"Darling, you have this all wrong," said Bombalurina still not looking at the youngling. She continued walking, but so did Jemima.

"How?" said Jemima angered. Bombalurina now turned to face Jemima. She was furious that Jemima said that.

"You know what?" asked Bomba. "There is one other reason why we hate Grizabella." Bombalurina looked as Jemima's eyes got calmer. "She left the junkyard. She left it to explore the world an-"

"-little did she know she'd become an outcast for wanting to see what's on the other side of that... trash wall!" interrupted Jemima. Bombalurina grew irked at the fact Jemima did not understand.

"She abandoned us!" Bomba shouted immaturely.

"You went to see Macavity!" Jemima shouted even louder. "How is _that_ not bad?" Bombalurina was shocked. she didn't know that any cat except Pounce knew that she had gone to see Macavity. She thought that the cats had thought that she'd only gotten attacked.

"H-how do you know that?" Bombalurina whispered in a shakey voice.

"Everyone knows, Bombalurina!" Jemima said. This disturbed Bomba to the maximum.

"How?" Bomba said shocked. Jemima froze and was silent. "Jemima, how does-" Bomba froze to think. She got an upset look on her face and started to breathe abnormally heavy. She took a deap breath and said, "Pounce was the only one I told." Bomba froze at the thought and after, she wondered why she had called him Pounce. "He told?" She asked her voice still shaking. Jemima still had no answer.

Jemima put her paw out to comfurt Bombalurina and said, "I- I thought you would have known."

"No," Bomba said pretending to be calm, "I didn't know."


End file.
